The present invention relates to a transport refrigeration system, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a transport unit including a control system for controlling the transport refrigeration system.
Generally, transport vehicles or carriers are used to transport temperature sensitive cargo in transport containers to one or more destinations. The cargo is transported, stored, or otherwise supported within a cargo space of the transport container, and is maintained at predetermined conditions within the cargo space using a transport refrigeration system during transportation to preserve the quality of the cargo.
Often, the refrigeration system is controlled by a temperature control unit. In some transport containers, the temperature control unit includes a simple thermostat that turns the refrigeration unit on and off based on a single environmental condition (i.e., the desired temperature of the cargo space, or the setpoint temperature) to regulate the condition of the cargo space. An operator sets the thermostat to the desired setpoint temperature, and the thermostat controls the refrigeration unit to maintain the temperature of the space near the setpoint temperature. These existing thermostats are manually adjusted when a different setpoint temperature is desired.
Transport refrigeration systems are typically setup based on the geographical area in which they are used. Within these geographical areas, transport vehicles deliver goods to one or more destinations. En route to these destinations, the temperature control unit conditions the cargo space based on the desired setpoint temperature, and the condition of the goods is often monitored to obtain information regarding the quality of the goods.